


Celestial Ray

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Celestial Ray

It was awkward seeing everyone in their actual angel forms sure things seemed to be exciting when Lord Diavolo mentioned them turning back for the celebratory party to reunite the three world but the moment they had changed forms, an awkward tenseness hung in their air and you could see that some of the brothers looked quite uncomfortable. 

Actually the more that you thought about it, the more uncomfortable you felt “What had happened to the brothers had been a terrible experience and cost the life of someone they held dear and close to them and now due to a party they were going to be in the same forum.” You quietly murmured to yourself your arms coming up and just sort of looking off to the side, everyone seemed to be going through the same emotional struggle but your gaze had just caught Lucifer’s as he headed off towards his room not really paying attention to the craziness of his other siblings.

Standing up, you quietly headed upstairs and towards Lucifer’s room and unsteady chill following behind you as she you knocked on the door. “Lucifer, do you mind opening up? I just want to talk.” you asked and blinked as you heard the sound of what seemed to be a quiet sniffling before another sigh and pushed the door open. Lucifer was sitting near the edge of the bed, his wings sort of sticking up around him, he looked beautiful as the pictures of the “Morning Star.” would have you believe but their was also an uneasiness to every one of his actions.

Not saying much, you walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. “I take it; this whole situation has you feeling a little bit uncomfortable?” You asked and noticed the little smile that came to his face as he nodded his head. “As soon as I realized that I looked like my old self before we fell, I was filled with an instant feeling of both calming happiness and regret...” he admitted, letting out a sigh. 

“Why happiness?” You asked watching him and he sort of shrugged his one shoulder “I suppose because with you around it almost felt like a second chance to reunite with Lilith, in these forms...but also.” He paused unsure of what to say and glanced down at the wings that stretched out behind him, you reached your hand very carefully slipping your fingers around his own but frowned as he pulled away looking shaken. 

“Sorry I’m just...” 

“I understand, this whole thing is uncomfortable for pretty much everyone and the fact that you have that bangle, probably makes it seem like you’ve lost even more of yourself.”

Lucifer blinked but he did nod a couple times looking off to the side and then quietly looking around the room, you reached your hand out slower this time and interlocked pinkies with him watching him as his gaze glanced down at your intertwined pinkies. “I can say one thing? It might make you feel better.” You admitted and then as added afterthought “I promise it will.” You said and chuckled as he squeezed back softly. “You’re still same old Lucifer, no matter what form you choose or what happens.” You said and couldn’t help but give him the best smile you could.

Lucifer nodded before carefully moving and stretching his legs out on the bed and quietly gestured for you. “Come here...just for a little while?” He asked and he smiled as you moved to lean your back against his chest, his wings coming out and blocking out the light. “It’s almost like being in our own little bubble isn’t it?” You asked and noticed he had leaned his forehead against your shoulder, quietly breathing in and out.


End file.
